Skyrim: Interactive Story
by UndeadKnight22
Summary: This is going to be an interactive Skyrim story, you guys can design your character however you like, basing off of the basis of male and Nord, you can name him, and choose his other features. You guys also get to decide how the story will play out. Hope you guys enjoy. Also I don't own Skyrim nor any of it's character. The maid in this will be an OC however.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**This story will be fully told through the POV of the Dragonborn.**

 **The character will just be a male Nord, but you can decide the rest of the looks for yourself.**

"Huh? Where am I? Whoever dared to touch the Dragonborn shall be skinned alive where they stand."

"Calm down you big moron, you're fine. You and your dumb friend Sam just had too much to drink last night." You look over to see the enchanting voice you just heard call you a moron, and stare up into the piercing green eyes of a beautiful Argonian maid staring back at you.

"Why are you staring at me you dumb lizard?" You scream enraged, preparing to shout her into tiny little chunks. She stares deeply into your (choose a color) eyes.

"I'm your wife, don't you remember, we got married months ago, see." She holds up her scaly left hand showing you a ring engraved with the words, the Voice to my Shout, the sun to my stars, and the light of my life. At the end you see your name. (Choose your character's name, anywhere after the first line where you see Dragonborn unless it says the in front of it, replace it with your name.)

"Oh, so we are, why do I not remember you then? Did that bastard Sanguine trick me into some terrible drinking game that ended just like the last time?"

"I don't know Dragonborn, but you better figure out what happened, guards from Whiterun, Riften, and Winterhold all stopped by with a bounty for you."

Fuck, I need to go figure out what the hell happened last night, maybe if I go to one of the holds, I can figure out what happened. But just in case, I should grab some sort of weapon with me, in case I run into anything.

 **-Later in Riften-**

"Halt, you have committed crimes against Skyrim & her people. What say you?"

"Uhhhh I don't know what crimes I committed, but I will pay any fine I need to. Now what did I do?"

"Attacked three caravans, stole 100 priceless gems from the Jarl's personal quarters, killed a man's horse, and shot seven guards in the knee."

"Well, how much coin is this going to cost me? I haven't got much time an need to figure out what exactly happened to me last night."

"Well actually zero gold, the Jarl would much rather have you go and track down a gang of bandits that have been terrorizing the area around Riften lately. Find them and kill them, and we will try to help you piece together what happened last night."

 **Okay guys, that's it for chapter one, and since this is in fact an interactive story, I want all of you to decide what happens to the Dragonborn when he goes to take care of the bandits. Vote on what you want to see happen in chapter two. You can choose how many bandits, between 5, 7, 10, and 9. Choose how he decides to go about the attack, either stealthily or running in and swinging his sword like crazy. Tomorrow, October 27** **th** **, 2017 at around 6pm Eastern Time, I will choose the option with the most votes. Also comment what your characters designs, and names are below, I want to see what you came up with, and it would be a nice way in case you forget what you chose in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clearing Broken Helm Hollow

**Okay guys, time for chapter two**

 **I do not own Skyrim, or any of its characters, the only things I do own are this story, and The Argonian Maid married to the dragonborn.**

 **She is based off the book in Skyrim The Lusty Argonian Maid, but I will be designing her and describing her my own way.**

 **Thanks for stopping by to read- Undead Knight22**

On my way to Broken Helm Hollow, I decided to pick up a new bow and some arrows, the jarl said there would be at least ten bandits and charging in like a madman against them would probably not be smart for me.

 **Later at Broken Helm Hollow**

Slowly walking around the cave, I tried to find the entrance, and go in as quiet as I possibly could. I saw where the entrance to the cave is, and started to draw my bow back to take out the two bandits camping out in front of the entrance, they looked sort of tough, but I am The Dragonborn, I can handle this no problem. I find a spot high above where the two dipshits are sitting, just drinking like the dumbasses they are, waiting for the opportunity to take the shot I need, I crouch, draw back my bow and manage to it the bigger one, he goes down without an issue, before his friend can even realize what's happening, I hit her with the second arrow, they're both taken care of, and time to make my way down to go handle what moron are inside the cave.

I make my way inside the cave and see around 7 more bandits inside the area, I wonder where the leader is, I decide to take this route the smartest I can. I throw a bottle down around the entrance and wait for one of them to walk towards me, I see a bandit who has to be at least 80 pounds bigger than I am, I shoot him with an arrow in the back of the head, he goes down with a loud thud and a few more bandits come rushing to see the noise, while they're staring at the dead bandit, while they're all distracted, I pull out my sword and douse it with a paralysis potion, I walk up behind the 4 of them, and quickly wipe out them all, I walk towards the area where I saw them standing, and get ready to go take out the leader, when the two other idiots came back and ambushed me, I take a bit of damage, but I'm able to block the other swings they go for with their puny iron maces, I swing back my greatsword and slice one of them in half, the second gets a hit on me, I quickly roll away and swipe him at the legs, slicing one off, while he's on the ground in pain, I stab him in the chest and watch as he chokes on his blood.

I sneak my way around the rest of the area, and come up behind the leader, somehow though, she heard me coming up, she turned around, and she swung shot me with an arrow immediately, it pierced my shoulder, making it impossible to shoot my bow, or swing my greatsword, so I pull out a mace I pulled off one of the dead bandits earlier. I roll out of the way of her next shot, and made my way to the side of her, I swing my mace as heavily as I can with my left hand, I slice her stomach open, and watch as she falls to the ground, I didn't manage to see that she had a dagger in her boot however, and she jabbed it into my leg. As she grabs it out to slice my throat, I grab the arrow in my right shoulder and stab it in her skull, I roll away in pain, and see a potion on the ground near me, I drink it and start feeling it taking effect.

I get up still in slight pain, and start to limp out of the camp, when I see a chest, and go to pick the lock to see what goodies lie inside of it, my first pick breaks, as well as the next four in a row. I finally get it open, and start to loot what's inside, I see gems, and gold, and arrows, and lots of other weapons and armor, I take the good things, scoring 3 diamonds, 2 rubies, a few sapphires, a flawless emerald, about 100 different arrows. I leave the cave and head back to Riften.

 **In Riften in the Jarl's throne room**

"Dragonborn, thank you ever so much for taking care of those bandits, the city of Riften thanks you, and you are no longer in trouble with the law here."

"Thank you, Jarl, it was my pleasure, but please tell me what exactly did I do?"

"Well, we aren't entirely sure what made you do it, but you stole a hefty number of things from every shop in The Rift, the entire time chanting about someone named Sam."

With the additional information the Jarl gave me, I decided to head off and go see what trouble I caused in the other cities.

 **Okay guys, decision time once again, would you like The Dragonborn to go to Whiterun or Winterhold next? Each of the options will make the story play out in a different way, it seems like The Dragonborn did more than we learned originally.**


End file.
